Code Lyoko: Social Game Missions
The Code Lyoko: Social Game has many different missions that can involve killing x Monsters, deactivating y Tower(s), even getting z stars on said sector(s). Missions, once completed, will reward the player XP and maybe other stuff. Please add more missions if you can. Missions 'Level-based Missions' *'Reach the Level 5 -' Reach Level 5 with selected warrior. Rewards 15 XP. *'Reach the Level 10 -' Reach Level 10 with selected warrior. Rewards 30 XP. *'Reach the Level 15 -' Reach Level 15 with selected warrior. Rewards 90 XP and a Medium Boost. 'Deactivating towers' *'Deactivate the first tower in sector 3 -' Enter the code "Training" in Sector 3's Tower. *'Deactivate the second tower in sector 5 -' Enter the code "Echo" in Sector 5's Tower. *'Dactivate the last Tower in order to reach the next Territory -' Enter the code "Desert" in Sector 10's Tower. *'Go help Aelita! -' Deactivate Sector 16 Bonus's Tower with the code "Primus". Rewards Aelita as ally. *'Go explore Sector Alpha! -' Enter code "Alpha" in Alpha Sector's Tower. Rewards 200 XP *'The Alpha Prime Sector is open! -' Go to Alpha Prime's Sector Tower and input the code "Prime" there. *'Activate a new territory -' Head to Sector 22 and type in the code "Lyoko" in its tower. 'Defeating monsters' *'Defeat 3 Kankrelats -' Defeat 3 Kankrelats. *'Defeat 15 Kankrelats -' Defeat 15 Kankrelats. *'Supercomputer Problem -' Defeat 20 Kankrelats. Rewards the code "Supercomputer". *'Defeat 10 Bloks' - Defeat 10 Bloks. *'Defeat 20 Frelions' - Defeat 20 Frelions. *'Defeat 20 Krabes -' Defeat 20 Krabes. *'Tarantulaphobia' - Kill 10 Tarantulas. *'Krabes' offerings -' Kill 10 Krabes and move to Sector 6. *'Plenty of Tarantula to go around! -' Kill 20 Tarantulas. 'Star-based Missions' *''Add name please ''-''' Get 3 stars on Sectors 3, 4 and 5. Rewards Yumi as ally and 5 Lyoko points *'A star in the Desert -' Get 3 stars on Sectors 11 and 12. Rewards 50 XP. *'''Stars! And more stars! - Get 3 stars on Sectors 17-19 and 18 Bonus. Rewards 50 XP. *'Bright Sun -' Get 3 stars on Sectors 20-22. *'Perfection 1 -' Get a Perfect ranking on Sectors 1-5. *'Perfection 2 -' Get a Perfect ranking on Sectors 6-10. *'Perfection 6 -' Get a Perfect ranking on Sectors 26-30. *'Home Stretch -' Get 3 stars on Sectors 34-38. 'Miscellanious/Other' *'Like us on Facebook! -' Like the game (NOTE: If you already liked and this mission is not completed, try unliking and liking again). Rewards 5 Lyoko Points. *'Gather Data Crystals for Jeremie -' Gather 3 Data Crystals. Data Crystals are found in Sector 6. *'...The sand is scrambling my communications... -' Gather 30 Virtual Desert Sand. Sand is found in the Desert Territory. *'Corrupted Sand -' Find 20 Corrupted Sand. Corrupted Sand is found in the Desert Territory but it's really rare! *'Proceed with investigating Sector 7 -' Move to Sector 7 and use a Max Vehicle Energy Boost. Rewards 200 XP. *'Get Sector 17 Belts! -' Get the Lightweight and Heavy Belts (only found in Sector 17). *'Remove these monsters gone haywire -' Complete Sector 7. *'Recover Corrupted Data Fragments in Sector 7 -' Get 10 Corrupted Data Fragments (only found in Sector 7). *'Strange message in Sector 20 -' Get 1 Hank's Transcription (only found in Sector 20). *'Ice Armor: Sector 24 -' Get a Lightweight Water Outfit and a Heavy Frozen Armor. *'Polar cold -' Get 15 Heat Cores (Sector 23-25 loot). *'Strange communications -' Get 20 samples of strange communications (Sector 25-27 loot). *'Locate the compromising data -' Obtain (1) compromising data in Sector 28. *'Message interceptor -' Move to Sector 24, Arid Tower and Sector 6-Twin. *'Open Hanks' Den: Sectors 43, 44, 45 -' Obtain 1 piece of Key A, Key B and Key C. Category:Stubs Category:Social Game Category:Needs info